The Perfect
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: Xi Luhan namja dengan masa lalu yang menjijikkan. Byun Baekhyun yang suka tidur bareng 'paman'nya. Do Kyungsoo murid yang ingin seonsaengnimnya bercerai. Huang Zitao, panda misterius. Tapi, anehnya dengan latar belakang seperti itu mereka bisa menyandang status 'Namja Populer'. Tapi itu tidak akan lama lagi, karena aku akan mengubur mereka hidup-hidup dengan rahasia mereka sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Perfect

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/School Life/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Mystery(?)

Cast : Exotic (Yang Belum Tahu Baca Popular but Liars dulu) Lay, Kris, EXO Member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

Cheon Sa

present

The Perfect

Prolog : Begini Awal Mulanya

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang **

Happy Reading

#Kecup

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sewaktu kelas 9 di SMP, para Exotic plus Lay telah berteman 'akrab'. Namun, mereka tidak memakai sebuah nama untuk geng mereka. Saat itu, mereka sedang berada di garasi rumahnya Lay—yang sudah di design sedimikian rupa hingga terasa nyaman untuk nongkrong—, sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka. Sementara Lay mengganti pakaiannya, ke empat namja manis itu memulai percakapan.

Tao orang pertama yang berbicara. "Tidak kah kadang-kadang rasanya kau ingin membunuh Lay?"

Yang lain tersentak. Sebelumnya, mereka tidak pernah menjelek-jelekan Lay. Melakukannya sama saja dengan membakar bendera Korea Utara, atau mengakui kalau Lee Soo Man benar-benar seperti om-om mesum. Menghina Lay sama saja dengan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya dari dunia kepopuleran. Luhan menegang kala ia mendengar hal itu dari bibir merahnya Tao. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, keheranan. Terlebih lagi D.O, matanya yang bulat jadi tambah bulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Luhan menggulung rambut pirangnya di jemarinya dan tertawa gugup. "Membunuhnya karena Lay terlalu imut, mungkin." Luhan menekan tombol kamera, menyalakannya.

"Dan karena ia sangat jago dance." Tambah D.O

Tentu saja, dalam hati, apa yang mereka rasakan berbeda. Pada musim panas ini, Lay jarang berkumpul dengan mereka. Setelah ia mengenal Kris dari SMP tetangga, Lay lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Jalan bareng Kris, nonton bioskop bareng Kris dan teman-temannya dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak D.O, Luhan, Baekhyun, apa lagi Tao untuk bergabung bersamanya. Ya, Lay tahu kalau Tao juga menyukai Kris entah sejak kapan, dan itu malah membuatnya semakin gemar untuk menggoda Tao seperti : Tao, ternyata Kris mempunyai badan yang sangat sexy dan bibirnya itu loh… lembut dan manis.

Dan Lay sudah mulai menyimpan rahasia. SMS rahasia, panggilan telepon rahasia, tawa rahasia tentang hal-hal yang tidak diberitahukan Lay ke pada mereka berempat. Mereka membuka diri ke pada Lay, well itu karena terpaksa—mengatakan berbagai hal yang tidak akan mereka katakan ke pada orang lain, hal yang mereka tidak ingin seorang pun mengetahuinya—dan mereka menduga Lay akan bersikap sama. Bukankah Lay membuat mereka semua berjanji bahwa mereka akan mengatakan ke pada satu sama lain tentang segalanya, benar-benar semuanya, sampai kapan pun?

Luhan, D.O, Baekhyun, Tao benci memikirkan apa jadinya SMA nanti kalau situasinya tetap seperti ini. Tapi, itu bukan berarti mereka membenci Lay.

Tao mendesah pelan, bukan itu yang dimaksudkannya. Namun, yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah "Ya, itu lah yang kumaksud. Dia benar-benar membuat kita iri." Tao melirik ke arah Smartphone Lay, yang terjepit di antara dua bantal sofa. "Mau baca SMS-nya?"

"Ya," Bisik Baekhyun.

D.O berdiri dari tempat ia duduk di lengan sofa itu. "Entahlah…" D.O mulai menjauh dari Smartphonenya Lay, seolah-olah mendekat dengan benda kotak itu bisa membuatnya dicurigai.

Tao menyambar ponsel Lay. "Ayo. Apakah kau tidak ingin tahu siapa yang mengirim SMS ke padanya?"

"Mungkin hanya Kris," Bisik D.O, namun sesaat kemudian ia sadar kalau Kris adalah topik yang sensitif bagi Tao. Oke, semua orang juga tahu kalau Tao menyukai Kris sang namja cool dari SMP tetangga. Dan semua orang juga tahu kalau Lay sang sahabat dengan kejamnya menyambar Kris dari Tao. "Maksudku, Kris kan namjachingunya Lay, jadi…" Oops, D.O salah kata lagi.

Luhan—masih dengan memegang kamera di tangannya—berjalan ke arah Tao. "Mari kita baca."

Mereka berkumpul, D.O berdiri agak sedikit lebih jauh. Tao membuka Smartphone dan menekan tombol.

"Terkunci." Ringis Tao.

"Apakah kau tahu kata sandinya?" Tanya Luhan sambil merekam di kameranya.

"Coba hari ulang tahunnya." Bisik Baekhyun. Tao mencoba saran Baekhyun. Nihil. Layarnya tetap tidak berubah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tao baru sadar kalau Lay telah berjalan ke arah garasi sekarang.

Tao kembali menaruh Smartphone Lay di atas sofa. Baekhyun mundur secara mendadak sehingga tulang keringnya menabrak meja kopi.

Lay melangkah dengan kaki mengentak ke arah garasi rumahnya itu. Ke dua alis matanya mengkerut.

"Apakah kalian memeriksa Smartphoneku?" Lay mengambil ponselnya itu dari atas sofa.

"Tentu tidak!" Seru Luhan.

"Iya." Dengan polosnya D.O mengakui. Luhan mendeathglare D.O dan bersembunyi di balik lensa kameranya.

Tapi Lay sudah tidak begitu peduli. Pasalnya seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang memesona, mata elang yang tajam, hidung mancung, telah masuk ke dalam garasi rumah Lay saat itu. Ya, secara mengejutkan Kris tiba-tiba datang. Dan Tao sangat tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum canggung ke pada Kris.

Lay langsung—setengah berlari—menyambar Kris ke dalam pelukannya. Kris seolah sedikit jengah dengan tingkah Lay yang seperti ini. Kris menatap namja-namja manis yang ada di garasi itu dengan gugup. Luhan sengaja tidak melihat adegan pelukan posesif itu dengan menyibukkan dirinya pada kameranya. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu. D.O hanya memutar bola matanya. Dan ada Tao yang membelalakkan mata pandanya. Tao benar-benar dibuat cemburu sampai ia harus berdeham dengan cukup keras.

"Wow, Lay. Kau tidak bilang kalau teman-temanmu juga ada di sini." Kris melepas pelukan sepihak dari Lay tadi.

"Aku sengaja. Karena kalau tadi kubilang ada mereka, kau pasti tidak mau datang." Lay tersenyum dengan kelewat manis di hadapan Kris sambil menuntunnya agar duduk di sofa, membuat Tao harus mencari tempat duduk lain.

Ke empat namja lain yang mulai muak dengan aura lovey dovey itu berpikir keras:

'Memangnya kalau ada kami, kenapa?'—Baekhyun.

'Ya ampun Lay, itu cuma Kris'—Luhan.

'Memangnya kami mau datang kalau hanya untuk menonton kalian bermesraan seperti sekarang ini?'—D.O

'Dasar pelacur!'—Tao.

"Jadi begini, kami ada tugas sekolah." Lay meletakkan tangannya Kris di atas pahanya. "Tugasnya adalah membuat sebuah film pendek bertema bebas. Dan karena sekarang musim panas, kami akan membuat film yang sedikit ada 'api'nya." Lay mengerlingkan matanya.

"Maksudmu film action?" Kris bertanya.

"Drama yang ada adegan action-nya lebih tepatnya." Lay menghentak-hentakan tangan Kris di atas pahanya manja. Hal yang membuat Tao semakin mendengus kesal. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sahabatnya yang sedang cemburu itu.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?" Kris mulai tertarik dengan semua ini.

"Kau akan berperan menjadi kekasih yang menyelamatkanku dalam kobaran api yang mengganas." Lay sengaja membisikkan kata-kata kobaran api yang mengganas di telinga Kris, membuat Kris jadi sedikit kegelian dan yaaaa… tegang.

"Aku tertarik!" Seru Kris langsung.

"Well, malam ini aku dan teman-temanku akan mengambil adegan: aku yang sedang berada di dalam rumah pohon yang terbakar akibat ulah nakal anak-anak remaja yang mana akan diperankan oleh Luhan dan Tao." Lay melanjutkan. "Dan kau tidak perlu datang untuk adegan ini. Kau cukup datang di malam berikutnya untuk mengambil adegan penyelamatan."

"Arraseo." Kris menatap Lay secara intens.

Sayang, terlalu sial. Pada malam harinya Kris tetap saja datang ke rumah pohon yang akan dijadikan setting filmnya Lay tersebut—yang ada di belakang rumah Lay. Kris tetap datang karena alasan penasaran. Dan siapa sangka kalau siang tadi merupakan pertemuannya Kris dengan Lay yang terakhir. Karena disaat Tao dan Luhan berakting sedang memainkan kembang api secara brutal—yang mana pada adegan ini mereka sengaja mengarahkan salah satu petasan ke arah rumah pohon, yang di dalamnya ada Lay—percikan api dari petasan yang cukup banyak itu membuat api tersulut di rumah pohon sederhana itu.

Kris yang baru saja datang, terpesona dengan kobaran api dari rumah pohon itu yang bercampur dengan percikan api warna-warni dari petasan. Baekhyun yang menjadi juru kamera saat itu juga terpesona sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris. Tao dan Luhan yang tengah asik berakting juga tidak punya waktu untuk menyadari kehadiran Kris. Cuma D.O yang sadar akan kehadiran Kris saat itu.

Api bertambah besar. Rumah pohon itu benar-benar termakan oleh si jago merah. Dan seharusnya Lay telah keluar—meloncat—dari rumah pohon itu dari sisi belakang sejak tadi.

Iya, Lay seharusnya sudah meloncat dari rumah pohon itu sejak tadi, sehingga Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun, dan D.O tidak usah melihat jasadnya yang **hangus secara mengenaskan**.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**#KECUP**

**TBC**

**Halo readers, author gaje kalian kembali lagi dengan sequelnya Popular but Liars. Bagi yang belum baca, harap baca dulu deh. Monggo check Storynya author. Dan ini baru prolog loh. Sengaja prolognya author bikin flashback biar kalian menjadi sedikit mendapat pencerahan….**

**Hihihi, rencananya si mau Sabtu di update. Tapi, author takut gak sempat jadi sekarang aja. Gimana readers? Author tunggu reviewnya :)**

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Perfect

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/School Life/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Mystery(?)

Cast : Exotic (Yang Belum Tahu Baca Popular but Liars dulu) Lay, EXO Member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

The Perfect

Chapter 1 : The New Luhan

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doing**

**Selamat Membaca**

**#KECUP**

"Lay."

"Yes, Luhan?"

"I have something I wanna tell you but you have to promise to never tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I swear on **my life**."

**#KECUP**

EXO HS telah selesai mengadakan ujian semester untuk penentuan kenaikan kelas sejak seminggu yang lalu. Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai prosedur yang ada. Tidak ada yang mencontek, tidak ada yang berbuat curang, semua siswa mengikuti ujian semester tersebut dengan tertib. Begitu juga dengan para Exotic, mereka telah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian semester dengan persiapan yang sangat matang sehingga mereka yakin akan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

Untuk mengisi kegiatan siswanya selama menunggu hasil ujian keluar, EXO HS mempunyai tradisi tersendiri. Ini adalah sebuah tradisi yang dilakukan setiap sudah semesteran di mana akan ada sebuah pemilihan 'The Wolf' di EXO HS.

'The Wolf' merupakan ajang pemilihan yang mengharuskanmu mempunyai banyak bakat, berkepribadian menarik, berwawasan luas, berwajah tampan, dan—walau pun tidak dituliskan dalam formulir pendaftaran—kau harus populer.

Jika kau terpilih menjadi 'The Wolf' maka kau akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat istimewa. Dan bukan hanya itu, kau juga akan mendapat hadiah uang yang 'lumayan', baju-baju keren, puji-pujian, dan hal-hal yang di luar dugaanmu. 'The Wolf' itu ibarat Rajanya Anak-anak SMA.

Namun, 'The Wolf' bukanlah ajang yang mudah. Agar membuat acara ini semakin meriah dan menambah sponsor untuk hadiah, EXO HS sengaja menggunakan taktik: melibatkan tiga High School Swasta khusus namja lainnya untuk mengirimkan perwakilan sekolah terbaik mereka yang akan ditandingkan dengan perwakilan dari EXO HS. Jadi, untuk bisa memenangkan ajang pemilihan ini, kau harus benar-benar populer. Setidaknya, kau harus sepopuler Exotic.

Ya. Exotic akan mengikuti ajang pemilihan 'The Wolf'. Dan beruntung bagi Exotic, karena Tao adalah 'The Wolf' yang terpilih pada ajang sebelumnya. Walau pun mereka adalah murid baru pada saat itu, tapi Tao berhasil memikat orang-orang dengan mata pandanya, rabut hitamnya yang seolah berkilau, bibirnya yang kissable, tubuhnya yang memang tampak seperti seorang model, keahliannya dalam berwushu, dan juga kepribadiannya. Dengan adanya Tao dipihak Exotic, maka tiket kemenangan dipastikan telah berada di tangan Luhan atau Baekhyun atau D.O. Di ajang 'The Wolf' ini memang memakai juri-juri yang kompeten, tapi semuanya tetap lah menjadi wewenang 'The Wolf' sebelumnya untuk menentukan siapa 'The Wolf' berikutnya.

Saat itu kelas XA sedang lengang padahal sekarang belum waktunya istirahat. Siswa-siswa yang menempati kelas itu—yang kebanyakan adalah Nerd—menggunakan kesenggangan mereka untuk baca-baca buku pelajaran. Chen yang tempat duduknya di dekat jendela, memandang ke arah luar jendela. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, matanya ia pejamkan. Sepertinya Chen merasa terganggu. Well, dia memang terganggu dengan kegiatan Exotic yang berada tepat di belakang tempat duduknya.

Luhan yang duduk dibelakang bangkuya Chen menggeram kesal. Luhan sedang mengisi formulir pendaftaran 'The Wolf' dan kebingungan apa kah ia harus menuliskan Dance atau Sing ke dalam daftar bakatnya. Di belakang Luhan, ada Tao dan Baekhyun yang sama berisiknya. Hanya saja yang berisik cuma Baekhyun. Sama seperti Luhan, Baekhyun juga sedang mengisi formulir 'The Wolf'nya. Di seberang mereka ada D.O yang telah selesai mengisi formulirnya dan ia mencantumkan memasak sebagai bakatnya.

Luhan mendesah frustasi. Akhirnya ia mencantumkan Dance dan Sing sebagai bakatnya. Luhan membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah Tao.

"Panda, kau akan memilihku kan~?" Luhan melakukan aegyo terbaiknya.

"Eh?" Tao tergagap. Tentu saja Tao belum memutuskan siapa yang akan dipilihnya di antara ke tiga sahabatnya itu. Kalau bisa, Tao tidak ingin memilih.

"Ya, Lulu! Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kampanyemu." Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Biar saja!" Luhan mencibir Baekhyun.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" D.O menatap sahabat-sahabtnya itu. "Dan Tao, pastikan kau memilih orang yang tepat sebagai the next 'The Wolf'." Kata D.O, yang menyiratkan kalau orang yang tepat itu adalah dirinya.

"Ya, kau juga sama saja Kyungsoo!" Tao memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah lah kalian ini. Kita harus berkompetisi secara sportif. Kita harus bertanding dengan bakat kita, kepribadian kita. Bukan malah membuat Tao menjadi tidak enak seperti sekarang ini." Baekhyun berubah bijak.

"Benarkah ini Baekkie yang aku kenal? Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku akan memilihmu sebagai the next 'The Wolf'." Tao mencubit pipi sebelah kiri Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke pada D.O dan Luhan. Ternyata sifat Baekhyun yang berubah secara mendadak itu memiliki arti tersendiri. Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan, kembali berkutat dengan formulirnya. D.O juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Sial, Baekhyun sudah mendapat satu point.

Beberapa saat kemudian salah seorang seonsaengnim memasuki ruang kelas XA, membuat para siswa kelas tersebut meninggalkan aktifitasnya—tak terkecuali Exotic—untuk memperhatikan namja paruh baya yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hallo, maaf bapak menggangu sebentar. Dan kalau kalian perlu tahu, bapak ini dari bagian kesiswaan" Seonsaengnim itu membenarkan letak kaca matanya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang lucu. Melihat tidak ada respon dari murid XA, seonsaengnim dari bagian kesiswaan itu berdeham untuk membuat kesan berwibawa. Ia lalu menunjuk keluar kelas.

"Hei, kau, masuk lah." Kata seonsaengnim itu. Setelahnya, seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna pink memasuki ruangan. Semua namja yang ada di ruangan itu tidak berkedip melihat sosok rupawan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum di hadapan mereka.

"Bapak tahu ini aneh, murid baru pada waktu seperti sekarang ini? Pasti lah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi." Seonsaengnim itu kembali tertawa, lalu berdeham di detik berikutnya.

"Baik lah, perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah seonsaengnim yang tidak jelas itu.

"Ne. Annyeong chingudeul. Oh Sehun imnida." Namja berambut pink itu melanjutkan: "Kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun. Aku dari Kanada. Aku pindah karena orang tuaku."

Semua orang terpesona dengan Sehun. Bahkan Chen harus bersusah payah untuk mengambil napas. Tapi, tidak untuk Exotic. Mereka tidak terpesona barang sedetik pun. Tidak sama sekali. Para Exotic itu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan mematikan. Sehun adalah ancaman, harus disingkirkan. Semua Exotic memikirkan hal yang sama:

**Anak baru itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat!**

Dan hal buruk yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Oh Sehun diharuskan duduk sebangku dengan Xi Luhan karena memang cuma Luhan yang belum punya teman sebangku.

**#KECUP**

"Ahh, benar-benar menggelikan. Siapa nama anak baru itu tadi? Sehun? Terdengar seperti ramyun bagiku." D.O menyantap ramyun yang dipesannya tadi. Sekarang Para Exotic itu sedang berada di kantin, menggosipkan si anak baru Oh Sehun. Dan ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan suasana kantin sekarang, Fandom Shippernya Exotic sedikit—hanya sedikit loh—berkurang. Mungkin mereka penasaran dengan si anak baru Oh Sehun.

"Lihat saja rambut pinknya tadi." Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya jijik.

"Dari kanada apanya,lidahnya bahkan sangat fasih dalam berbicara bahasa korea." Tao meminum Bubble Teanya.

"Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau sebangku dengannya sekarang." D.O menyenggol lengan Luhan, merasa iba.

"Dia… benar-benar brengsek!" Luhan menggebrak meja kantin 'mereka' itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hallo, aku Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan sesaat setelah ia duduk di bangkunya. Luhan tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk bersikap manis di hadapan Sehun. Bukannya menjabat tangan Sehun, Luhan malah mencacinya dalam bahasa inggris.

"Fuck Off!" Luhan mendengus. Namun, anehnya Sehun malah tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Aku tahu orang sepertimu. Merasa paling populer ha?" Sehun masih tersenyum, ia melihat formulir 'The Wolf' yang ada di depan Luhan. Sedikit banyak Sehun telah mencari tahu tentang seluk beluk sekolahnya ini, jadi dia mengetahui persoalan ajang 'The Wolf' ini.

Luhan tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Luhan benar-benar mengabaikan seorang Oh Sehun yang bahkan di hari pertamanya—secara tidak ia sadari—telah mendapat perhatian dari siswa EXO HS.

"Baik. Sepertinya aku adalah musuhmu sekarang." Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan. "Aku akan ikut ajang 'The Wolf'."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Dia bilang kalau dia akan ikut ajang 'The Wolf'." Luhan mengingat-ingat kejadian di kelas tadi.

"Apa? Berani sekali dia!" Kata Tao.

"Dia tidak akan bisa. Dia bukan Tao." Ejek D.O

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu ke padanya." Baekhyun menatap ke tiga sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, kita harus menyakitinya!" Luhan benar-benar marah sekarang.

**#KECUP**

Luhan sedang berjalan di koridor untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ia berjalan sendirian, karena Exotic yang lain sedang mengantarkan formulir 'The Wolf' mereka ke ruang guru. Luhan menyeret kakinya di lantai marmer koridor, matanya menatap lantai.

BRUK!

Luhan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Luhan tidak akan meminta maaf , karena orang itu yang harus minta maaf. Dia yang menghalangi jalan Luhan. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang berani-berani membuat masalah dengannya. Sesaat kemudian, Luhan mendengus. Ia lebih memilih berlalu pergi dari pada mengurusi seorang namja berambut pink bernama Oh Sehun yang tadi ditabraknya. Namun usahanya untuk pergi dicegah oleh tangannya Sehun, menahannya tetap di tempat.

"Apa itu? Kau ingin pergi? Minta maaf dulu." Sehun berdecak.

"Tidak akan! Tidak dalam hidupmu." Luhan menatap mata Sehun tajam. Untuk sesaat Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan betapa dalamnya tatapan Sehun. Namun, amarahnya kembali tersulut. Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun di bahunya, tapi Sehun lebih kuat. Bukannya melepaskan Luhan, Sehun malah mendorong Luhan ke dinding koridor, menahan Luhan di sana dengan tangan kanannya yang menempel di dinding. Siswa EXO HS yang melihat itu langsung heboh. Mereka mulai mengerubungi HunHan dari jarak yang waspada agar tidak merusak moment itu, mengingat posisinya HunHan sekarang seperti akan melakukan 'sesuatu'.

"Ayo minta maaf!" Sehun sedikit membentak Luhan. Biasanya Luhan yang membentak seseorang, jadi ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti ini membuat Luhan bergetar ketakutan. Namun, Luhan berusaha untuk terlihat kuat.

"Aku tidak mau brengsek!" Luhan meludahi Sehun. Sehun reflek memejamkan matanya dan mengelap bekas ludahan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Para penonton yang sedang mengamati HunHan mulai merekam kejadian itu, ada juga yang mengambil gambar.

"Cepat minta maaf atau aku akan…" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya tajam ke maniknya Luhan.

"Atau apa…?"

CUP~

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan sumpah serapahnya, bibirnya yang tipis itu telah ditangkup oleh bibirnya Sehun. Ciuman yang singkat dan penuh kebencian. Luhan membulatkan matanya, napasnya memburu. Sedetik kemudian matanya perih, ia akan menangis sekarang. Namun Luhan menahannya. Ia harus kuat. Ia bukan Luhan yang dulu. Ia harus kuat.

Semua penonton menjadi heboh. Mereka mulai berbisi-bisik. Ada yang iri dengan Sehun yang di hari pertamanya telah mencuri ciuman namja paling populer di EXO HS. Ada juga yang iri dengan Luhan. Mereka—untungnya—telah mengabadikan moment HunHan itu.

"Atau aku akan memperkosamu!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke dinding dengan sangat kuat sehingga menghasilkan bunyi dentuman. Sehun menatap Luhan remeh, lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Luhan sambil mengeluarkan senyum evil terbaiknya.

Luhan terjatuh sekarang. Ia tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Matanya tidak berkedip. Napasnya masih memburu, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tidak boleh, Luhan tidak boleh menangis. Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang kuat. Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang sempurna. Luhan tidak boleh menangis. Ia lalu bangkit dan berlari ke arah kelasnya. Mendorong dengan kasar para penonton HunHan yang menghalangi jalannya. Sesampainya ia di dalam kelas, Luhan duduk di bangkunya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di lipatan lengannya di atas meja. Lalu menangis sesunggukan. Untung kelas sedang kosong, jadi sedu sedan Luhan tidak ada yang mengetahui.

Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang sempurna. Karena dari itu, **Luhan tidak boleh menangis.**

Untuk beberapa hari terakhir, ketika para Exotic mengira kalau Lay adalah pengirim terror SMS itu, mereka sudah jarang menerima SMS lagi. Setidaknya pada saat itu Luhan bisa bernapas lega. Para Exotic bisa bernapas lega. Tidak ada lagi SMS yang memutar otak mereka. Tidak ada lagi gangguan dari 'Teman Lama'. Mungkin dia memang hanya lah orang iseng. Namun, ketika Smartphone Luhan bergetar di dalam saku celananya, ia sepertinya harus berpikir ulang tentang 'Teman Lama' itu lagi. Ia menekan tombol READ:

**Luhan masih seperti yang dulu. Masih cengeng, lemah, dan… takut diperkosa.—Teman Lama**

Luhan menatap sekeliling ruangan kelasnya, berharap menemukan suatu petunjuk. Tanda-tanda adanya manusia yang mencurigakan atau apa lah. Tapi, sama seperti biasa, 'Teman Lama' itu ibarat setan. Tahu semuanya, tapi tidak terlihat. Luhan kembali menatap SMS itu lalu menghapusnya.

Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang sempurna. Karena dari itu, **Luhan tidak boleh menangis.**

**#KECUP**

Baekhyun sedang mencuci mukanya di toilet, ia berpisah dengan Tao dan D.O sewaktu di koridor. Ia membenarkan seragamnya. Menata rambutnya. Lalu, sentuhan terakhir, memantapkan eyelinernya. Setelah semuanya beres, Baekhyun tersenyum manis di depan cermin.

"Baekhyun. Kau tampan, kau pintar, kau populer, kau adalah the next 'The Wolf'." Katanya sambil sumringah di depan cermin.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun tidak menjalani perintah dari 'Teman Lama' itu. Dan dia tidak apa-apa. Dirinya masih seperti sedia kala. Tetap populer. Rahasianya aman. Bahkan 'Teman lama' itu sudah mulai jarang mengirim SMS sialan ke padanya. Para Exotic juga mulai tidak pernah membahas soal 'Teman Lama' ini, jadi Baekhyun mengira kalau mereka juga tidak mendapatkan terror lagi.

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar toilet, SideKicknya berdering tanda pesan masuk:

**Karena kau sudah berani tidak menuruti perintahku, jadi bersiaplah untuk mencari ahjussi yang baru. Chanyeol sudah jijik denganmu—Teman Lama**

**#KECUP**

**TBC**

**Annyeong readers :) Mian agak lama updatenya, karena author kemaren sibuk daftar SBMPTN :) #GakNanya #Plak**

**Di sini, kayaknya alur terlalu cepat ya? Kalau iya, maaf ya readers. Dan masalah review yang tidak author balas, maafkan aku ya,… tapi sumpah review kalian tuh author baca 100%**

**Maaf juga kalau ceritanya makin gaje, dan prolog kemaren itu adalah Flashback Popular but Liars ketika para Exotic masih SMP. The Perfect ini sequelnya :)**

**Terima kasih atas minat kalian untuk membaca FF ini, author sangat membutuhkan kritik yang membangun dari kalian dan apa pun itu 3**

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Perfect

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/School Life/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Mystery(?)

Cast : Exotic, Sehun, EXO Member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

The Perfect

Chapter 2 : Baekhyun Butuh Pengecualian

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**Sebelumnya author ingin bilang kalau di chapter ini author bingung harus melabeli FF ini dengan NC atau enggak. Tapi author rasa rate T masih aman deh, author ngambil refrensinya dari beberapa novel terjemahan. Jadi jangan bilang kalau author gak warn kalian yaa~~ bbuing bbuing**

Happy Reading

#Kecup

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Wow Baekkie apa itu tadi?" Lay menyeringai, menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya yang tertata rapih. Lay berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang matanya sudah membulat sempurna.

"Kau melihatnya?" Baekhyun terdiam di posisinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Posisinya terancam sekarang, peluh mulai membasahi bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Melihat kalau bibirmu melumat bibirnya Chanyeol-ssi, hmm iya, aku melihatnya." Lay mulai sedikit tertawa sekarang, matanya memicing ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku kira Chanyeol-ssi itu pamanmu." Lay melipat ke dua tangannya di dada, meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Tapi, sejurus kemudian Lay tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Mungkin Lay sudah curiga sejak lama tentang hubungan BaekYeol ini, dan apa yang ia lihat tadi malah semakin membenarkan apa yang ia curigakan.

Baiklah, Baekhyun benar-benar mampus sekarang. Ia akan mati! Tidak, kalau Lay bersedia menjaga rahasia ini. Lay harus merahasiakan perkara ini. Lay memegang bahu Baekhyun—yang sedikit gemetar—, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kau tenang saja. Aku akan merahasiakan ini. Kita sahabat kan?" Lay mengucapkannya pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Namun, nada suara yang tersirat dari perkataan Lay adalah kelicikan dan Baekhyun menyadari itu. Baekhyun bergidik kala napas Lay menyentuh lehernya, ini bahkan lebih buruk. Baekhyun akan menjadi… mainannya Lay.

"Kau bersumpah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia menunduk, seperti pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Baekhyun mau melakukan apa pun agar rahasianya tidak terbongkar. Baekhyun harus mau melakukan apa pun demi reputasinya, demi kelangsungan kehidupan populernya. Dan… demi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merinding saat membayangkan Chanyeol akan dituntut masa karena berhubungan dengan seorang namja yang umurnya bisa dibilang 'berbeda'. Lebih parah lagi kalau Chanyeol akan dicap sebagai penderita Pedofilia.

"Ha, iya aku bersumpah. Tapi, kau tahu tentang sebuah peraturan dalam memegang sebuah rahasia?" Lay memeluk Baekhyun sekarang, entah apa yang berusaha Lay lakukan. Menenangkan Baekhyun atau malah mengintimidasi Baekhyun. Sepertinya Lay hanya ingin mengintimidasi Baekhyun, oh astaga itu memang jelas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Lay, berusaha untuk mematikan saraf pendengarannya. Karena Baekhyun cukup tahu apa pun yang akan dikatakan Lay berikutnya, ia sangat yakin tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Well, jika ada dua orang memegang rahasia, seperti kita sekarang ini…" Lay melepas pelukannya, menatap lekat Baekhyun. Lay sengaja mengambil beberapa detik jeda sebelum melanjutkan:

"Rahasia itu akan benar-benar aman, jika salah satu dari dua pemegang rahasia itu…" Jeda lagi. "**Mati**" Lay tertawa sekarang, benar-benar terbahak-bahak.

Yah, hanya saja—beruntung bagi Baekhyun—yang mati duluan adalah Lay. Dan rahasia Baekhyun aman. Iya kan?

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**#KECUP**

**Chanyeol sudah jijik denganmu****, **sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemen, SMS dari 'Teman Lama' itu terus membayangi pikiran Baekhyun. Apa yang telah 'Teman Lama' itu bocorkan pada Chanyeol? Rahasianya yang mana? Seingat Baekhyun, ia tidak menyimpan rahasia apa pun dari Chanyeol. Yah, kecuali satu hal—Exotic juga menyimpan rahasia ini:

Baekhyun dan para Exotic itu merahasiakan perihal kejadian yang menimpa Lay. Mereka sepakat untuk memberitahu polisi dan orang tua Lay, kalau kejadian ini murni kecelakaan karena Lay bermain kembang api di dalam rumah pohon itu. Mereka tidak menceritakan masalah tugas sekolah itu. Mereka tidak membahas sedikit pun tentang proses pembuatan film itu. Karena, mereka takut di penjara. Mereka takut disalahkan dan lagi-lagi karena mereka punya reputasi. Berbohong kalau itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang dilakukan Lay seorang tidak seburuk itu, mengingat kalau itu memang sebuah kecelakaan. Ya, sialnya Kris ada di sana waktu itu. Itu pun karena kebodohan D.O yang baru memberitahu mereka sekarang. Tapi, Kris sudah jadi gila. Dia gila, ok! Dan Exotic harusnya aman sampai 'Teman Lama' itu datang.

Ancaman yang diberikan ke pada Baekhyun tempo hari itu bukanlah ancaman kosong belaka. 'Teman Lama' itu membuktikan ucapannya. Baekhyun memang tidak mengerjakan perintah bajingan itu. Mengajak Chen jalan? Yang benar saja!

Jadi, jika perihal Lay yang diberitahukan oleh sih 'Teman Lama' itu, Baekhyun sepertinya akan dibenci oleh Chanyeol. Tidak, Chanyeol pasti akan membunuhnya. Baekhyun ingat sewaktu dulu, di saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya berhenti dari Host Club itu, secara diam-diam Baekhyun tetap berkerja di sana setiap akhir pekan. Kebutuhan Baekhyun mendadak naik semenjak ia berteman dengan para Exotic, jadi ia butuh tambahan. Dan pas Chanyeol menyadari hal ini, Baekhyun bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang berbeda ketika sedang marah. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat takut dan memutuskan untuk benar-benar berhenti dari Host Club itu. Setelah itu, ia berjanji untuk tidak pernah membuat Chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun memasukkan Subarunya ke daerah parkir apartementnya. Ia sedikit ragu sekarang, apa ia harus masuk atau mengirim pesan saja ke Chanyeol kalau ia akan menginap di rumah D.O untuk urusan 'The Wolf'. Ya, hanya memastikan kalau Chanyeol tidak marah atas apa pun yang dikatakan 'Teman Lama' itu padanya. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengetik SMS untuk Chanyeol, Sidekicknya Baekhyun berdering : Yeollie Calls. Baekhyun menekan tombol Answer.

"Halo, Yeollie~" Baekhyun berusaha terdengar tidak canggung.

"Baekhyun kau langsung pulang ne?" Chanyeol terdengar aneh di seberang sana. Suaranya serak, lebih berat, seperti baru saja menangis.

"Yeollie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun langsung tahu dengan perubahan itu. Lima tahun hidup bersama, Baekhyun akan menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh jika tidak menyadari perubahan sekecil itu. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun mulai cemas. Sial, brengsek itu sudah memberitahu Chanyeol sesuatu.

"PULANG SAJA! Aku tunggu!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi. Sambungan diputus, membuat Baekhyun menegang takut. Cukup sekali itu saja membuat Chanyeol marah. Cukup satu kali!

Baekhyun sulit bernapas sekarang, keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kecil-kecil ke kamar apartementnya dengan Chanyeol. Selama di lift, Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saja. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi ini, kemarahan Chanyeol. Namun, apa daya, ia sudah sampai di depan kamar apartementnya. Setelah memencet bel beberapa kali, pintu apartement tidak kunjung di buka. Baekhyun lalu menggunakan ID Card nya untuk membuka kamar apartement itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya kembali, Baekhyun disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat mulutnya menganga lebar. Mata Baekhyun membulat tidak percaya. Kaki Baekhyun gemetar, bahunya bergetar. Kondisi kamar apartementnya ini lebih buruk dari kapal pecah.

Kursi berhamburan, bahkan ada yang patah. Meja kaca dekat Sofa telah pecah, berikut dengan vas bunganya. Beberapa baju telah berserakan, entah itu baju Baekhyun atau bajunya Chanyeol. Figura—foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sewaktu di Lotte World—di dekat TV hancur berantakan. Pecahan kacanya di mana-mana, membuat Baekhyun harus berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

"ARGGHH!" Suara teriakan Chanyeol terdengar dari arah kamar tidur, disusul oleh bunyi dentuman keras seperti sebuah benda yang dibanting. Baekhyun berhenti seketika, ia tidak sanggup melangkah lagi, bahkan untuk kabur dari amukan Chanyeol sekarang. Sedetik setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tidurnya, menatap ke arah Baekhyun nanar.

"Yeollie…" Baekhyun tercekat menatap Chanyeol. Pasalnya Chanyeol sangat berantakan. Tubuhnya topless, matanya bengkak, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan bau alkohol sangat menyengat tercium dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tangannya mengepal geram.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku hah?" Chanyeol menyambar kerah baju seragam Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tercekik dan semakin sulit bernapas. Chanyeol melotot, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga karena amarah.

"Yeollie, uhuk-uhuk, a-aku…" Baekhyun tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia benar-benar dicekik, dia bias mati. Tidak, dia akan mati.

"Jawab AKU! Brengsek!" Chanyeol menghempas tubuh Baekhyun ke atas sofa, menghasilkan bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit yang menjalar di tulang belakangnya. Pelipis Baekhyun mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Wae Yeollie? Uhuk, a-apa salahku?" Baekhyun terisak sekarang. Ia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar! Kau hanya milikku! Kau itu milikku BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol duduk di atas perut Baekhyun. Ia mulai melepas seragam Baekhyun sehingga ia juga topless sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yeollie? Ku-kumohon, aku tidak ingin seperti ini." Suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti bisikan sekarang. Perasaan malu menjalari dirinya. Baekhyun tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi, ia tidak sanggup menolak. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Ia terlalu… lemah.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mau, kau sudah punya namjachingu yang lain!" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menutup matanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat marah. "Apa dia lebih kaya? Dia lebih tampan? Dia lebih DARIKU ha?" Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar.

"MMhh…" Chanyeol bersusah payah menepis kepala Chanyeol, mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Baekhyun berusaha bangkit, namun Chanyeol mendorongnya kuat sehingga Baekhyun kembali terbaring di atas Sofa. Lagi-lagi tulang belakang Baekhyun terasa sangat nyeri.

"Kau bilang tidak mengerti? KAU ini bodoh ha?" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah foto dari kantong Jeansnya, melemparkannya ke hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat foto itu dan yaa, Baekhyun harus kembali terkejut. Itu memang fotonya dengan namjachingunya. Ralat mantan namjachingunya. Baekhyun memang tidak menceritakan persoalan mantannya ini pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau salah paham. Dari mana kau mendapat foto ini?" Baekhyun masih terdengar berbisik. Matanya sembap, napasnya belum teratur.

"Seseorang mengirimnya padaku, dan aku sangat beruntung. Dia menyadarkanku kalau kau ini murahan!" Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi lebih kasar dari yang tadi. Posisi Chanyeol sekarang sangat menguntungkan baginya untuk bisa bermain-main dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

Di waktu berikutnya Baekhyun sudah benar-benar polos. Air matanya terus mengalir, tubuhnya dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Walaupun melakukan 'hal' ini bukan lah kali pertama untuk Baekhyun, tapi ia juga punya hak untuk menolak. Ia punya hak untuk menolak meskipun Chanyeol adalah namjachingunya. Ia juga punya pengecualian…

Baekhyun memikirkan fotonya bersama mantan namjachingunya itu—Zelo. Foto itu telah lama diambil sewaktu mereka berada di Host Club. Dan setahu Baekhyun hanya teman-temannya yang berkerja di sana lah yang memiliki foto lama itu. Jika ini semua ulah 'Teman Lama'… brengsek, sepertinya Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang itu. Baekhyun harus mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan membalas semua perbuatannya. Baekhyun harus menuntut balas.

Chanyeol masih saja mengerjai tubuh Baekhyun, dan itu membuat segelintir listrik mengaliri tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak, ini listrik yang menyengat dan sangat tidak bersahabat. Baekhyun menutup ke dua matanya erat, ia tidak menikmati semua ini. Ia tidak menginginkan semua ini. Ia merasa dilucuti dan dikuliti habis-habisan. Ia merasa sangat malu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Namun, walau seperti itu, cinta Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol tidak pernah berkurang atau habis. Rasa sayangnya untuk Chanyeol hanya semakin bertambah. Chanyeol cuma cemburu, dan itu membutakannya.

Kau bisa bilang kalau Baekhyun itu bodoh. Tapi jangan salahkan dia, karena semua orang punya pengecualian termasuk namja popular ini.

**#KECUP**

Baekhyun merapihkan dirinya setelah Chanyeol tertidur di atas sofa, ia menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol dengan selimut. Baekhyun sudah mandi, berpakaian rapih, memakai perfume, memakai eyeliner, dan benar-benar terlihat seperti Baekhyun sedia kala. Ia juga sudah membereskan kekacauan yang ada di apartementnya. Semuanya tampak seperti sedia kala. Ia menuliskan pesan untuk Chanyeol, yang isinya seputar kalau Chanyeol hanya salah paham dan ia minta izin untuk menginap di rumah D.O malam ini.

Baekhyun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan mencium kening Chanyeol singkat. Setelah itu, ia bergegas keluar meninggalkan apartementnya. Ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan lift, Smartphonenya bergetar. Baekhyun mendesah pelan:

Dari sini pertengkaran kalian terlihat sangat seru. Temui aku di ruang keamanan, tapi jangan terkejut ya—Teman Lama

Baekhyun tidak menyangka kesempatan ini akan datang. Dia akan meninju brengsek itu. Ya, dia akan melakukannya. Baekhyun berlari ke ruang keamanan apartementnya ini. Wajar saja, setiap kamar dipasang CCTV, jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau bajingan itu tahu masalah pertengkaran Baekhyun tadi.

Setelah sampai di ruang keamanan tersebut, Baekhyun menunggu dari luar. Ia tidak bisa masuk ke sana, hanya para staff yang diperbolehkan. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir, kekuasaan apa yang dimiliki brengsek itu sehingga ia bisa masuk dan mengintip hal seprivacy itu dari kamera CCTV. Apa ia berkerja di sini?

Baekhyun terus menunggu dengan sabar sampai seorang namja yang dikenalnya keluar dari ruang keamanan itu. Ya, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Dia hanya tahu siapa namja itu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya seakan mau keluar melihat sosok namja berambut pink itu. Oh Sehun.

"Kau!" Baekhyun tidak sanggup melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ehh, kau?" Sehun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Kita satu kelas kan? Kau juga Exotic kan? Byun, byun apa? Namamu Bacon kan?" Sehun berceloteh, tidak menyadari keterkejutan Baekhyun.

"Kau… sedang apa di sini?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Oh, Apartement ini punya keluargaku. Jadi aku melakukan pengontrolan." Sehun menjelaskan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa Sehun berkata jujur. 'Teman Lama' itu bilang dia ada di dalam ruang keamanan. Dan seharusnya mereka saling mengenal, yang mana Sehun lah yang ada di ruangan itu. Tapi Sehun sepertinya berkata jujur. Mendadak Baekhyun ingat nama apartement ini, OH TOWER. Sehun berkata jujur. Tapi…

"Apa kau ikut 'The Wolf'?" Tanya Sehun, memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Hmm, ya. Sudah dulu, aku mau pergi." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Tunggu!" Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun, menahannya di tempat. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa senakal itu. Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya." Sehun menyeringai.

Baekhyun benar-benar digampar dengan kata-kata Sehun tadi. Sehun berkata jujur tentang ia yang merupakan anak dari pemilik apartement ini. Sehun berkata jujur kalau dia sedang melakukan kontrol di sini. Dan Sehun juga dengan sangat jujur mengakui kalau ia memang mengintip kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di kamar apartementnya tadi.

Baekhyun menganga. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku…" Sehun semakin menyeringai, membuat Baekhyun teringat akan sosok Lay dulu. "Tanyakan saja pada 'Teman Lama'ku. Luhannie." Setelah itu Sehun pergi bersama para pengawalnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah terjatuh di lantai marmer.

Astaga. Baekhyun memijit-mijit keningnya. Ia mengambil Sidekicknya, mengetik SMS :

"Siapa kau sebenarnya brengsek? Apa yang kau inginkan?"—Baekhyun menekan tombol SEND.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Baekhyun menerima balasan:

**Aku siapa? Mauku apa? Coba tanyakan pada 'Teman Lama'ku, Kris—Teman Lama**

**#KECUP**

**TBC**

**Annyeong readers, mian karena lama update. Author masih sibuk :) dan mian juga kalau makin gaje :(**

**Terima kasih atas review favorite follow kalian :)**

**Sudah dapat pencerahan? :)**

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Perfect

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/School Life/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Mystery(?)

Cast : Exotic, Sehun, EXO Member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

The Perfect

Chapter 3 : Namja Tipikal D.O

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**Sebelumnya Author mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Author kemaren sibuk dalam urusan SBMPTN. Ada kah yang menunggu FF Gaje ini? Kalau ada, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, author persembahkan The Perfect Chapter 3 C:**

Happy Reading

#Kecup

**FLASHBACK ON**

Saat itu D.O sedang berhadapan dengan Lay di gedung belakang SMP nya. Sebenarnya, jam pelajaran ke 5 telah dimulai, tapi Lay memaksa D.O untuk berbicara dengannya di gedung belakang ini. Lay memang suka sekali memaksa dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, berdiri berhadapan dengan suara napas yang D.O hembuskan berat.

"Sebaiknya ini tentang hal yang sangat penting." D.O melipat tangannya di dada, membolos pelajaran adalah hal yang sangat ia tidak suka untuk dilakukan, mengingat kalau D.O memang agak sering ketinggalan.

"Ini memang penting." Lay memutar bola matanya malas. Kaki kanannya ia hentakkan kecil-kecil.

"Jadi apa?" Kata D.O lemah. Ia menatap tubuh Lay yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Um~" Lay mengambil sebuah amplop berukuran sedang berwarna biru langit dari kantong celananya. "Apa kau mengirim surat cinta lagi untuk Seonsaengnim kita?" Kata Lay sambil tersenyum sinis, membuat D.O terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang terasa sangat menyiksa.

D.O meneliti amplop yang tengah dipegang Lay di tangan kanannya itu dengan cermat. BINGO! Itu memang surat cintanya yang D.O sangat yakin telah menyelipkannya di dalam laci meja seonsaengnim yang menjadi pujaannya. Melihat Lay menggenggam surat cintanya seperti sekarang ini, membuat hati D.O geram dan panas. D.O mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia memang akan meninju Lay jika memang diperlukan. Surat cinta itu adalah curahan perasaannya terhadap seonsaengnimnya dan sekarang Lay mejadikan benda kecil rapuh itu untuk mempermainkannya? D.O benar-benar akan meninju Lay.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" D.O sedikit berteriak, membuat suaranya tercekat dan terdengar aneh. Mata D.O melotot, memberikan jelitan terbaiknya untuk Lay.

"Anggap saja kalau dirimu itu sangat mudah ditebak dan mudah untuk… dibuntuti." Lay menyeringai, ia tahu kalau posisinya sekarang sangat mengintimidasi D.O. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya, ia memegang aib D.O dan ia tidak segan-segan untuk memanfaatkannya.

"Kau! Dasar jalang!" Desis D.O tidak percaya. Ia maju ke arah Lay, berusaha merebut surat cintanya itu. Namun, D.O tidak berhasil menyentuh surat itu. Lay cukup sigap dalam menghadapi serangan-serangan atau usaha perebutan yang D.O lakukan. Apa lagi postur tubuh Lay yang lebih tinggi dari D.O semakin menguntungkannya saja.

"Eitss, Kyungie. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan tutup mulut kok." Kata Lay sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengetahui rahasia orang lain agaknya telah menjadi kesenangan baru untuk Lay. Karena dengan seperti itu, orang-orang akan tunduk ke padanya. D.O akan tunduk ke padanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" D.O berhenti merebut surat cinta itu. Semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Alhasil D.O hanya bisa menahan napasnya, menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak. Menyakiti Lay sama saja dengan membuat makamnya sendiri. Lay bisa saja membocorkan hal memalukan ini ke pada siapa pun. Kapan pun. Di mana pun. Amarah telah sampai di ubun-ubun D.O, membuat kepalanya sakit. D.O memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian membukanya lagi. Detik ini, D.O merasa agak mendingin. Menghadapi orang seperti Lay harus lah dengan otak yang jernih.

"Hmm~ Yang kuinginkan Cuma pertemanan Kyungie. Ya, peretemanan~" Kata Lay sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Lay memberikan surat cinta itu kembali ke D.O, lalu meninggalkan D.O menuju ke kelas.

D.O menatap surat cinta itu, lalu merobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan yang teramat kecil jadi mustahil untuk disusun kembali. Setelah itu, ia menatap punggung belakang Lay yang tengah berjalan meninggalkannya. Pertemanan? D.O mulai mengerti apa maksud Lay. Dan D.O tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Konteks pertemanan yang dimaksud Lay sangat lah mengerikan buat D.O. Lay bisa saja menyuruh D.O untuk menyilet pergelangan tangannya sendiri karena konteks pertemanan itu.

Sekarang dan untuk selamanya Lay memegang rahasia D.O. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya D.O harus menjadi 'teman' buat Lay, agar rahasianya tidak Lay sebar luaskan. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya Lay 'memiliki' D.O. Tapi itu bisa saja tidak untuk Sekarang dan selamanya, asalakan… Lay mati.

Detik berikutnya, saat punggung belakang Lay terlihat untuk terakhir kalinya oleh pandangan D.O, D.O berharap kalau Lay akan segera terkena serangan jantung. D.O benar-benar mengharapkan hal itu akan terjadi sehingga dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang di dunia ini. D.O tersenyum sangat sinis dan berkata :

"Atau paling tidak, semoga dia mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Mati dalam keadaan terbakar mungkin akan jauh lebih baik untuk mu Lay. Ya, itu jauh lebih baik dan terdengar… menyenangkan." Setelah itu, D.O menyusul Lay ke kelas.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

D.O sedang duduk seorang diri di dalam kelas. Beberapa hari lagi ajang 'The Wolf' akan dimulai. Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang melakukan kampanye mereka, Tao sedang mengurus segala keperluan untuk ajang 'The Wolf' ini. Murid-murid kelas XA yang lain seperti biasa sedang berada di perpustakaan.

D.O sedang tidak ingin melakukan kampanye, ia sangat yakin ia memiliki fans yang banyak. Ya, D.O memang memiliki Fanboy yang lebih banyak jika dibandingkan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Lagian di luar sedang panas dan D.O tidak ingin membuat kulitnya menjadi seperti kulitnya Kai.

Omong-omong soal Kai, beberapa hari ini—bahkan sewaktu masa-masa ujian semester—D.O belum bicara lagi dengan Kai setelah kejadian D.O yang meminta putus dari Kai. Sebenarnya, D.O sangat merindukan Kai. Ia rindu dengan tingkah manjanya Kai, ia rindu dengan suaranya Kai, dan D.O benci untuk mengakuinya, ia juga merindukan saat-saat Kai menyentuhnya. Tapi, D.O harus sadar. Kai bukan lah untuknya. Mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Kai sudah punya pasangan. Kai sudah berkeluarga. Tapi… D.O mencintai Kai. Benar-benar mencintai Kai.

Kreett

Suara decitan pintu kelas yang dibuka secara perlahan membuyarkan lamunan D.O tentang Kai. D.O melihat namja berambut pink sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya—mungkin tidak, namja itu sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya yang kebetulan ada di seberang bangku D.O. Sehun duduk di bangkunya, mengeluarkan mp3 player dari dalam tas Hermes nya. Ia juga memasangkan earphone di mp3 itu, lalu menutup telinganya dengan benda itu. Alunan music tampaknya telah bersenandung di telinga Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya.

D.O melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya. Mendadak pertanyaan ini muncul lagi dalam pikirannya, 'Apa Sehun tahu sesuatu?' D.O mengingat-ingat percakapan yang terjadi di dalam kamar apartementnya bersama Baekhyun tadi malam.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Malam itu Baekhyun bertandang ke apartement D.O. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk membicarakan perkara 'The Wolf'. Sesaat setelah D.O meletakkan cemilan dan jus jeruk di atas meja nakas kamarnya, Baekhyun mulai membahas Sehun. Baekhyun mencerikatakan hal-hal seperti : 'Teman Lama' menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di ruang keamanan yang mana ia malah bertemu Sehun di sana. Baekhyun bilang Sehun bertingkah aneh. Sehun seperti mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Ia bahkan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Luhannie'. Kemudian Baekhyun berkata kalau Sehun bisa saja 'Teman Lama' karena yang Baekhyun temui di ruang keamanan itu adalah Sehun.

"Tapi bisa saja Sehun hanya melakukan kontrol biasa waktu itu Baekkie." D.O mencoba untuk berpikir positif mengenai Sehun, mengingat ia baru saja pindah ke Seoul dan sangat tidak mungkin kalau ia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia para Exotic itu. Apa lagi rahasia mengenai kematian Lay. Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Ya, kau mungkin benar Kyungie. Tapi ada yang salah dengan anak itu. Aku yakin sekali." Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana Sehun menertawai kejadian nistanya dengan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin Baekkie. Dia baru saja pindah kemari dan kita bahkan baru saja bertemu dengannya." D.O meminum jus jeruknya.

"Tapi dia sepertinya mengenal Lulu dengan baik. Dia memanggilnya Luhannie." Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. Sangat yakin akan tuduhannya terhadap Sehun.

"Sebaiknya, kita merahasiakan perihal ini dari yang lain. Kita selidiki terlebih dahulu saja siapa Sehun sebenarnya." Kata D.O

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Dan jika memang Sehun adalah si brengsek itu, kurasa ia harus menyusul Lay." Desis Baekhyun.

D.O merinding dengan ide Baekhyun barusan. Walau pun itu hanya kiasan keji yang Baekhyun lontarkan, tetap saja itu mengerikan.

"Kau benar. Ia harus menyusul Lay, siapa pun 'Teman Lama' itu." Kata D.O pelan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

D.O beranjak mendekati Sehun, membuat Sehun melepaskan earphonenya.

"Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan?" D.O membuka pembicaraan dengan ramah sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku kira kita ini musuh." Sehun tersenyum tidak kalah manis.

"Kita ini rival." D.O memberikan isyarat agar Sehun menduduki bangku Luhan, agar ia bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Sehun mengeri, ia lalu mempersilahkan D.O untuk duduk di bangkunya dan ia duduk di bangku Luhan.

"Jadi kau Do Kyungsoo kan?" Sehun mematikan mp3 playernya.

"Iya, panggil saja D.O." Kata D.O cepat.

"Kau tidak berkampanye?" Sehun menatap mata D.O, seperti mencari sesuatu di sana.

"Um, tidak. Untuk sekarang itu tidak perlu." D.O membalas tatapan Sehun, dan untuk sepersekian detik—waktu yang sangat singkat—D.O berpikir kalau Sehun memiliki sepasang mata coklat yang indah. D.O mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja. "Kau tidak berkampanye?"

"Entahlah, semua orang sepertinya mendukung para Exotic. Aku pesimis akan menang." Sehun tersenyum kecut, ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, jadi kenapa kau mengikuti ajang ini kalau kau sendiri tahu kalau kau tidak akan menang?" O.K, D.O bersikap sombong sekarang.

"Itu karena, Luhannie." Jawab Sehun. "Aku ingin memanas-manasinya."

Mata D.O membulat sekarang, ia terkejut. Baekhyun benar, Sehun mengenal Luhan. D.O menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia berusaha bersikap normal.

"Kau mengenal Luhan?" D.O tersenyum canggung sekarang.

"Ne, aku adalah teman lamanya." Sehun memberikan tatapan menerawang ke pada D.O.

"Tapi, aku kira kau baru pindah ke sini." D.O sekali lagi berusaha untuk bersikap wajar.

"Hahaha sebenarnya, aku pulang kembali ke seoul. Dan masalah Luhan, dia hanya lah teman lamaku sewaktu SD. Tapi dia banyak berubah, dia tidak seperti dulu lagi." Sehun kembali memberikan tatapan menerawang, dan entah mengapa D.O merasakan kesedihan di sana.

Refleks, D.O menggengam pergelangan tangan Sehun, memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuknya.

"Aku sudah menjadi temannya Lulu semenjak SMP. Aku tidak tahu dia berubah dalam segi apa, tapi ia tetaplah Lulu yang baik. Lulu yang manis." Kata D.O sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ehh, terima kasih D.O~" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah D.O lalu

Cup~ Sehun mencium pipi chubby D.O

"Hehehe, jangan salah paham, di Kanada kami sering melakukan itu untuk sahabat kami." Sehun nyengir kuda sekarang. D.O hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, menahan deruhan napasnya, dan berusaha membuat jantungnya berdetak normal. Prilaku Sehun tadi sukses membuat muka D.O memerah.

"Aissh kau ini! Paboya!" D.O memukul pucuk kepala Sehun. Dalam hati D.O berpikir, jadi bukan Sehun pelakunya. Lalu siapa? Terus apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luhan? Dia berubah dalam segi apa? Siapa 'Teman Lama' itu?

Baik Sehun ataupun D.O, tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ya. Jika kalian melihat D.O dan Sehun sekarang, mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kelas XA itu.

**#KECUP**

D.O menekan tombol di Smartphone nya kemudian mendekatkan benda kotak itu di telingnya. Sekarang D.O sedang berada di kantin, menikmati segala sesuatu yang ia pesan.

"Hallo, Baekhyun?" Kata D.O, ia bisa mendengar kebisingan yang ada di seberang sana. Baekhyun masih berkampanye rupanya.

"Oh, Hallo Kyungie. Kau harus melihat ini, Fanboy ku lebih banyak~" Teriak Baekhyun riang, membuat D.O harus menjauhkan Smartphonenya dari telinganya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Baekkie, fanboyku lebih banyak. Dan aku bisa memastikan kalau bukan Sehun pelakunya." Kata D.O

"Ehh, benarkah? Kau sudah menyelidikinya?" Baekhyun terdengar kecewa, ia salah orang.

"Iya aku sudah menyelidikinya." Kata D.O "Sudah dulu ne, bye." D.O menutup sambungan.

D.O kembali melahap makanannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan untuk D.O.

**#KECUP**

Sekolah telah usai. Siswa-siswa telah banyak pulang. D.O juga akan segera pulang, namun sepertinya D.O harus mengurungkan niatnya itu untuk sesaat. Kai sudah menunggunya di depan mobil D.O.

"Annyeong Seonsaengnim." D.O membungkukkan badannya, berusaha menjaga jarak dari Kai.

"Jadi, apa anak baru itu namjachingumu yang baru?" Kai menatap D.O intens, di sana tersirat kerinduan yang teramat dalam. D.O tertegun dengan ucapan Kai barusan, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa yang seonsaengnim bicarakan?" D.O menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata dengan Kai atau ia akan tenggelam di sana. Kai berjalan mendekati D.O, memegang bahu D.O dengan kuat.

"Aku melihatmu dicium olehnya di kelas tadi. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi eoh?" Kai berusaha mendapatkan tatapan itu dari D.O. Tatapan kalau D.O juga merindukannya juga sama seperti ia merindukan D.O.

"A…aku…." D.O tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahnya kelu.

"Katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku Kyungie." Kai benar-benar memohon sekarang. Cinta Kai tulus. Cintanya ini baru dan besar untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Ta…tapi Kai, ini salah." D.O mulai terisak. Ia masih dan akan terus mencintai Kai, apa pun yang terjadi. Hanya saja…

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Suara Kai tercekat sekarang. Air mata mulai mengenang di pelipisnya.

"A…aku." Lidah D.O kembali kelu, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata itu.

"Kyungie, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini." Air mata Kai mulai jatuh, pegangannya di pundak D.O mulai kendur.

"Mianhae Kai, jeongmal mianhaeyo." D.O menangis sekarang, bahunya bergetar.

"Kyungie." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir D.O, menemukan air matanya dengan air mata D.O, menyatukan perasaannya dengan perasaan D.O.

Baik Kai maupun D.O tidak ada yang bisa menolak, parkiran juga sudah sepi. Mereka hanyut dalam kecupan itu. D.O membalas kecupan Kai dengan melumat bibir Kai lembut, merasakan betapa cinta Kai untuknya adalah hal yang nyata. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka berhenti berciuman. Kai menghapus jejak air mata D.O dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kyungie kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

D.O menatap mata Kai, dan sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi, ia tenggelam di bola mata hitam Kai yang begitu indah itu. D.O melihat bibir yang tadi baru saja menciumnya, dan ia tahu kalau Kai benar-benar mencintainya. D.O juga mencintai Kai, sangat mencintai Kai. Namun…

D.O menepis tubuh Kai ke belakang, lalu D.O berlari meninggalkan Kai di parkiran. D.O berlari keluar sekolah dan mengambil jalur kanan. Ia terus berlari dengan air mata yang terus saja keluar. Entah kenapa hujan mendadak turun dan memperburuk keadaan. D.O menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus berlari. Pandanganya kabur oleh air hujan atau air matanya sendiri ia tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya seperti ini, hatinya sakit. Ia mencintai seseorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. D.O tidak bisa bersama Kai. D.O tidak bisa mencintai Kai lagi. D.O tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

**Hujan masih turun.**

**Angin dan hujan menyatu menerpa tubuhku yang kecil.**

**Angin kencangnya membuatku menggigil, aku butuh cintanya.**

**Air hujannya membuatku menggigil, aku butuh cintanya.**

**Aku terus berlari.**

**Berusaha meninggalkan cintanya.**

**Aku terus berlari.**

**Berusaha meninggalkan dirinya.**

**Hujan masih turun.**

**Aku masih berlari.**

**Hujan masih turun.**

**Aku masih mencintai Kai.**

**#KECUP**

"Aissh, kenapa hari ini mendadak hujan eoh?" Tao menggerutu pelan saat memasuki sebuah gedung besar berwarna serba putih dan hijau. Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke meja receptionis dan bertemu dengan seorang perawat di sana.

"Aku ingin menjenguk pasien bernama Kris." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah silahkan isi buku tamu ini dan apa itu yang kau bawa?" Kata perawat itu ramah.

"Ahh, ini hanya sebuah boneka." Tao mengisi formulir buku tamu itu dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar tempat Kris dirawat. Semenjak SMA Tao mulai jarang menjenguk Kris dan mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menemui orang yang disayanginya itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Tao mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 119 itu sebelum membuakanya.

"Kris-ge kau sedang tidur?" Tao berjalan ke dalam kamar itu setelah menutup pintunya. Walaupun kata Dokter Kris sudah kehilangan akalnya, namun Kris bisa saja sembuh sewaktu-waktu. Jadi karena itu lah Tao selalu menjenguk Kris kalau ada kesempatan seperti ini, ia benar-benar berharap Kris bisa sembuh.

Kris sedang terbaring di kasurnya dengan belenggu di kaki kanannya. Tao selalu sedih melihat Kris diperlakukan seperti ini. Setiap kunjungan-kunjungannya belenggu itu selalu ada di kaki kanannya, terlebih lagi Kris tidak pernah mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan Tao walaupun itu sekedar meracau. Tao merindukan suara Kris sejak lama.

Tao mengusap rambut Kris lembut, membuat Kris mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kris-ge aku datang menjenguk. Gege apa kabar?" Tao tersenyum manis, dan tidak ada balasan dari Kris. Seperti biasa, Tao hanya akan berbicara seorang diri dengan tatapan bingung Kris yang menemaninya.

"Gege selalu minum obat kan? Gege bertingkah baik kan? Mereka bilang kalau gege bertingkah baik, mereka aka mengeluarkan gege dari sini." Kata Tao masih tersenyum.

"Gege, maafkan Tao ya, Tao baru bisa menjenguk gege sekarang. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Tao sangat sibuk." Tao tetap tersenyum, sedangkan Kris hanya menatap Tao linglung.

"Gege jawab Tao ge." Tao mengusap rambut Kris lagi, suara Tao mulai serak.

"Gege aku mencintai gege. Aku mencintai gege." Tao mulai menangis sekarang, Kris tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Oh, ya ge. Tao bawa boneka untuk gege. Boneka Alpaca." Tao mengusap air matanya dan menunjukkan boneka alpaca itu ke pada Kris.

Kris melihat boneka itu lama sekali dan akhirnya untuk sekian lama Kris mau berbicara.

"Ace?" Kris mengambil boneka itu dari Tao dan memeluknya seketika. Melihat respon Kris untuk pertama kalinya seperti ini, membuat Tao sangat senang. Tao tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Kris.

"Iya ge, itu Ace~" Kata Tao senang, air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari mata pandanya. Ia teramat senang dengan semua ini.

"Ace~" Kata Kris sambil tersenyum—senyum pertama Kris—ia juga menunjuk-nunjuk boneka itu.

"Ace~" Kris menunjuk boneka alpacanya lalu menunjuk Tao. "Panda~"

Kris lalu melakukannya lagi, ia menunjuk boneka alpacanya lalu menunjuk Tao. "Ace~" "Panda~"

Mendengar itu membuat Tao semakin bahagia. Tao bahagia akhirnya Kris bisa mengingat julukan yang selalu Kris lontarkan untuknya waktu dulu.

"Panda?~" Kris menatap Tao lembut, tatapannya seperti yang dulu. "Mana Unicorn gege?"

Seperti ada ratusan pisau yang menghujam dada Tao, hatinya sangat sakit mendengar Kris mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya memang benar kalau di hati Kris hanya ada Lay.

"Panda, gege mau Unicorn~" Kris tersenyum sambil memainkan boneka alpacanya.

"Mianhae Kris-ge. Unicorn telah lama mati." Tao kemudian menangis sambil terisak-isak. Suara hujan di luar sana sedikit meredam suara tangisannya. Namun, Kris kembali tidak merespon Tao. Kris hanya asik memainkan boneka alpacanya sambil berkata :

"Ace~ Ace~ Appa Kris di sini~" Lalu Kris melanjutkan. "Ace~ Ace~ Ace~ Aku melihat Uncorn waktu itu. Unicorn yang sangat cantik~".

Kris mengoyang-goyangkan Ace di udara. "Ace~ Ace~ Unicorn masih hidup kan? Unicorn mahluk abadi kan?"

Kris lalu menatap Tao tajam, membuat Tao tertegun dan berhenti menangis. Kris lalu berkata :

"Ace~ Ace~ **Panda itu jahat**."

**#KECUP**

**TBC**

**Akhirnya author bisa update juga ini FF C: . Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin ke sini semakin gaje. Maaf juga atas kelamaan update. Maaf juga kalau kalian gak suka :( **

**Maaf terus nih kayak lebaran :D dan author mau bilang terima kasih atas niat baca kalian dan mau menunggu untuk FF author yang gaje ini makasih juga atas REVIEW KALIAN YANG LUAR BIASA BANGET!**

**BAGAIMANA CHAPTER INI? Bagus atau jelek? Jawab yang jujur ne C; supaya author bisa melakukan perbaikan di sana sini C:**

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


End file.
